This Phase II application proposes to make use of interactive multimedia CD technology to improve memory performance in the elderly by implementing a unique assessment and training program that is targeted toward independently- living, community-residing older adults. Older adults increasingly use multimedia CD-ROM technology to meet their needs for individualized programming, self-paced learning, and unlimited access, especially with relevant topics such as memory training. This application of multimedia technology is based on research demonstrating that memory functioning is affected by processes that are extrinsic to the memory system. For example, a person's physiological, emotional, attitudinal, and motivational states each effects memory performance. As people age, such extrinsic variables take on added importance in influencing memory function. Using Phase I prototype information, the specific aims of Phase II are: (1) produce a complete interactive multimedia CD program that includes background information, momentary readiness assessment, skill training, and continuing practice components; (2) assess the acceptability of the full program among older adults; (3) test the efficacy of the program in changing older adults' knowledge, attitudes, and intended behaviors toward enhancing memory function; and, (4) secure and implement distribution commitments during commercialization [in] Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE